


Birthdays, Bands and Boys

by RFM86



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RFM86/pseuds/RFM86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a birthday she would never forget. An AU Vamp flashfic written as a birthday surprise for Livie79. NOW EXPANDED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the fabulously talented Livie79 for her birthday. Check out some of her awesome work and leave her some love. You won't regret it!
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful mauigirl60. Thank you for doing this at such short notice, my dear!

 

 

*banner by AmandaC3* 

The clacking of Bella's heels on the pavement echoed throughout the parking structure. It was the only sound this late at night. It was a bit unsettling, but Bella was on a mission and wouldn't be swayed from her task.

Her friends had warned her that going back alone to get her camera wasn't such a great idea for this time of night, and especially this location. But, she'd waved off their warnings and offers to go with her, knowing it was only a quick trip.

She had to get a picture with Bobby Foster, the musician who was playing at the venue she and her friends were attending. Bella had seen Bobby several times but had never been able to get a decent picture with the man. And tonight, she was going to get one, no matter the cost.

The evening had already been long under way by the time Bella realized her camera was missing, and a phone picture just wasn't going to cut it. The drinks had flowed, the girls had flirted, and Bella was in high spirits as she walked to the car.

It wasn't until she was almost there when she heard the muffled steps behind her. As swiftly as she could in her inebriated state, she turned around, her body tense with terror at the unexpected company.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," the soft, deep voice said in a soothing tone. "It's just that I saw you out here by yourself and wanted to make sure you were all right."

The man pulled down the hoodie that had been covering his face and Bella gave a sigh of relief. Friendly eyes the color of amber looked back at her and she was relieved to recognize one of the guys from the concert. It seemed that flirting did have its advantages.

"Um, do you wear contacts?" Bella asked, unable to tear her eyes away from his piercing ones which seemed to look straight into her soul.

He shut his eyes in a grimace and replied, "No, it's the fluorescents." She shook her head as she thought about how low the lighting was in here, but it was obviously something he didn't want to talk about.

"Well, I'm just gonna grab my camera and we can head back," she said, opening the car door and digging around for the errant item in question.

It wasn't until she felt his warm body pressed up against hers - and was rapidly turned so that Bella's back was pressed against her car - that she realized her ass had been in full view earlier. Which, apparently, was way too tempting for this guy.

In mere seconds, his fingers were at the side of her face and his tongue was attacking her mouth. Bella's body should have been fighting against him, but the earlier flirtation with him and the booze in her system slowed down her defense mechanism.

Finally, her brain took over her libido and Bella shoved him away slightly. His eyes were no longer the beautiful gold color but a terrifying red one. She gasped for a moment but still couldn't pull away.

It was then that she realized that his grip on her was really tight - tighter than she would have liked. But his amazing lips were now working their magic on her neck, licking and sucking and making her moan like no other. She couldn't stop this man if she tried.

"What's your name?" Bella panted out, barely able to form a coherent thought. But the one thing she knew was that he had a power over her that she couldn't control. The least she could do was get his name before he ravaged her in this empty parking lot.

His lips broke away for a moment but his body pinned Bella's roughly against the car, his hardened length pressed between them telling her just how much he was enjoying this whole thing. "My name. Is. Edward," he grunted out, thrusting his hips into hers with each word.

Bella knew this was a bad idea; she was still in a public parking garage, no matter how deserted. But something about this man was inviting her in. And, it was her birthday, after all. How many times did a girl turn twenty-four anyway?

Before her brain had processed all this, her body was already acting of its own volition. Her hands had coiled around his neck, her hips pressing themselves closer to his. Edward groaned as Bella began her own attack on his body with her lips.

"I want you," Edward both commanded and pleaded at the same time, his red eyes darkening to an almost black color.

"I'm yours," was all Bella could get out as his fingers pressed harder into her skin, causing her to let out a moan. She moved her hands to the front of his jeans, showing him that she was more than ready.

In a flash, Edward had her arms pinned above her head, firmly positioned on the roof of the car. He nudged her legs farther apart with his knee and moved her hair away from her neck.

Bella's body was a writhing mess and he hadn't even touched her where she wanted him most. Her body shivered when she felt his warm tongue slide up and down her neck, the blood pulsing through it like a drum.

There was a low growl from Edward, reverberating through Bella's exposed neck and down to her core. It was the perfect anesthetic for the pain that should have been coursing through her body at that very moment, but all Bella could feel was the suction that Edward's lips were producing on her neck.

When he pulled away, he looked down at her with love and devotion. "You are mine. Always!" he said fiercely, pulling her into his arms just as her body started to collapse.

It was dark all around her, her body burning from the inside out. The last thing she remembered was a cold kiss on her forehead and the quiet whisper, "Happy Birthday, my mate."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so blown away with the response of this flashfic and the desire to have more that I decided to indulge you guys. Not sure where this is going or how long it will be, but here it is. Enjoy the ride!
> 
> Beta'd by Midnight Cougar. Twilight owned by S. Meyer

* * *

 Edward held the warm, writhing body in his arms as her weight became deadened, in more ways than one. He loved the feel of her in his arms and took a moment to look over her soft features: her flowing brunette hair, her soft lips that had given him such pleasure so quickly, and her pale skin that was turning whiter by the second.

He snapped out of his reverie and berated himself for being so careless. Here he was, standing in the middle of an empty parking structure with a woman, who was obviously in pain because of him, in his arms. Not to mention, the girl had friends who would come looking for her shortly. He needed to get out of the open quickly.

With a swift look around the surrounding area, Edward swept Bella into his arms, bridal style, and practically flew to his nearby car. Gently, he laid her in the backseat, climbed into the driver seat and sped out of the structure, thankful it was still empty.

As the sights from the city sped past him in a blur, his thoughts seemed to be moving just as fast.

How could he have been so stupid? It was a rookie move, biting Bella like that, and one he knew better than to have done. But something about her was drawing him to her and made him lose control, when all he planned to do originally was to watch her from afar. He knew she couldn't hear his footsteps until he purposely allowed her ears to hear them.

Deep in his cold heart, he also knew there was no way he could stay away from her and he didn't want to frighten her. That was when he stepped heavier on the black asphalt than he ever needed to, to give her a chance to see him. To let her make her own choice.

Who was he kidding? There was no choice; he left her with no alternative. He was a predator, designed to kill and to invite in his prey; with his voice, his face and even his smell. Not that he needed any of those things; they would never be able to outrun him any way.

The moan coming from the back drew his attention again to the task at hand. There was no reason to dwell on the past; what was done was done. It was time to focus on the present; Edward pushed his foot even farther down on the pedal, causing the car to lurch forward as he rushed to his apartment, dodging cars with the greatest of ease. He needed time to get this situation under control and there was only one safe place at the moment.

Pulling into a parking spot outside of his apartment building, Edward once again was grateful he lived in a shitty neighborhood where shady activities happened every day. No one would notice a man carrying a girl inside the building. And if anyone did, they knew better than to say anything.

Since moving in, Edward had always lived like a hermit. No one came in or out except himself, and when he did he gave the vibe that he wasn't one to mess with. How else could a good-looking, young, white guy live in a place like this without getting bothered?

Gently, he lifted his precious cargo in his arms and raced up the steps of his building. Deftly, he got out his key and opened the door to his apartment with barely any movement to the young girl. Being a vampire did come in handy at moments like this.

Edward slammed the door shut with his foot and placed Bella in the middle of his bed. Her skin was heating up and he watched her in vain as her body started writhing on the mattress. And not in the way he would have liked. He knew it would still be a while before the venom reached her heart causing the pain to be unbearable. It was almost worse to watch than to experience. Almost, but not quite.

Knowing there were at least a few hours more until the screaming started, Edward made his way to the phone to call the one person he trusted to help with this situation.

"Carlisle," Edward practically growled into the phone. "I need your help, man. I fucked up big time."

It was in that opportune moment Bella let out a huge moan, her back almost arching off the bed completely. Edward just stared at her helplessly.

"What the hell did you do, Edward?"

"Just come to my place, as fast as you can. I'll explain when you get here."

Carlisle was one of Edward's oldest friends and one of the few vampires in the area who didn't feed on humans. At least not usually, although they all had their moments of weakness; that rebellious stage similar to a human's college years. But their "frat nights" were a bit wilder, not to mention much messier.

With Carlisle on his way, Edward collapsed on the bed next to Bella. The guilt of what he had done seeping through his hardened pores. He laid a gentle, cool hand on her cheek and had to fight the urge to pull away quickly at her searing heat. He leaned down and placed his lips on her forehead, whispering quietly in her ear, "I'm so sorry, my love. So, so sorry."

Wiping a strand of her thick, brown hair off her face, he sat there stroking her bare skin. Trying in vain to cool down her body temperature while the fire inside her literally burned her alive. Edward ran to the cupboard and grabbed some cloths, shoved them under the cold tap water in the bathroom and draped them over Bella. He would do whatever he could to make her as comfortable as possible.

The water from the cloths dripped down over Bella and onto his bed, making puddles of water pool underneath them. Maybe he should have squeezed out the excess, but it wasn't like he used his bed anyway. The point was moot.

After several agonizing minutes passed, Edward was broken out of his stupor by a loud knock at the door.

Carlisle. He'd know what to do, Edward thought fleetingly as he made his way to the sound.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twilight owned by S. Meyer. Beta'd by Midnight Cougar. And my wonderful new banner made by Amandacthree! Thanks darling!
> 
> Thanks to robward17 for her wonderful reminder of one of Livie79's love. Let me know if you find it :)

* * *

It took Carlisle seconds to assess the situation, mere minutes to formulate a plan.

Edward had explained the entire situation in a quick and precise retelling of the night's events and his feeling of being powerless to stop them. As one of Edward's long time friends, Carlisle knew he would have to help Edward out of this tricky and very precarious predicament. He did not want to fathom the alternative.

They had often enough helped each other through hard times during their very long lives. This would be just another one added to their journeys. Albeit, one Carlisle would have liked to do without, but as friends he would do anything.

The young woman in the bedroom was going in and out of consciousness as they spoke, her moans becoming loud crescendos and then trailing off as whimpers. They were running out of time. It seemed the venom was progressing fairly quickly.

"There's a cabin, just outside of the city limits but far enough into the woods that we can go to it for quick privacy. An old friend of mine owns the place and won't mind us using it."

"Carlisle, you know we can't just impose on a man in this particular situation," Edward said, inwardly wondering what the hell Carlisle was thinking; and if he indeed was the best man to help out with this job.

"He is one of us, Edward," Carlisle assured him quietly. The girl was at a peaceful lull in her transformation and he didn't want to disturb her. "He just prefers to live in the solidarity of the woods. He is a true hunter."

Edward conceded with a nod and Carlisle continued. "We need to move the girl as soon as possible."

"Bella. Her name is Bella," Edward said reverently. Carlisle smiled at the smitten look on his friend's face, happy for him despite the circumstances.

"I'm not so sure why the change seems to be happening so fast with Bella, but we need to act before it progresses too far. These thin apartment walls are no match for her voice, once the venom hits her heart it will speed up exponentially."

Hurriedly, Edward grabbed the squirming Bella while Carlisle seized a few items from around the apartment. Soon they were making their way out of the city in Carlisle's SUV with Bella tucked into Edward's arms in the back. There was no way he would leave her unattended if he could help it.

Being that it was late into the night, almost early morning, it didn't take long for the unlikely trio of travelers to make their way through the city limits and into the woods that surrounded the metropolitan area. The SUV slowed slightly through the dark and winding roads filled with branches that scraped the edges of the vehicle. Carlisle was more than thankful he had driven this road many times in the past and also for his vampire sight that was attuned in the pitch black darkness.

"How much longer?" Edward asked, his skin burning from the heat emanating from Bella's body.

"Not too much farther," Carlisle replied as he continued to maneuver the vehicle through the various forest obstacles.

Eventually the SUV started to slow and the headlights illuminated a small, well-worn cabin in front of them. Trees hung over it like a canopy and concealed the building from the sky above. Moss grew on the sides of the walls, making it look like it grew here as well, instead of being built.

"Give me a moment with Demetri before you bring Bella in," Carlisle spoke quietly, parking the car and turning off the engine and lights; immersing them into silence and absolute darkness. "I need to explain the situation before we barge right in."

Edward gave Carlisle a small nod, not ready yet to have Bella leave his arms. He was enjoying the feeling of her body, soft and warm for not much longer. He sat there stroking her hair in a soothing manner, listening from his spot inside the car to the conversation at the front door of the cabin.

"What the hell Carlisle?" The old man at the porch groaned. Edward had never seen a vampire who appeared so decrepit on the outside. Demetri had a rugged look, but he was obviously turned late in his life. He'd have to ask Carlisle what his deal was later.

Before Carlisle could reply, Demetri continued. "I have valued my solitude here for many years. What gives you the right to come here begging me for favors that will most likely upset my way of life? We aren't that far removed from civilization, you know."

"I know, Demetri. And I'm sorry, but you do owe me one and I wouldn't ask if I had any other options. You know we take care of our kind." Carlisle gave him a pointed look.

With an almost imperceptible nod of his head, Demetri consented and Carlisle turned to give Edward the okay. Edward didn't need to be told twice, wanting to get Bella somewhere comfortable. He had her at the cabin door in a blink of an eye.

"Thank you so much," Edward told Demetri. "I really appreciate you doing this. I promise we won't be a bother."

"How can you possibly guarantee that?" Demetri growled. "You have no idea what she will become and if you can even control her."

"I'm sorry," Edward answered quietly, as Carlisle placed a strong hand on his shoulder, guiding them inside.

Bella was once again laid on a small bed, this time in the back room of the tiny cabin. Edward could see it all in a few short strides; the largest room, the living room in the front, attached to the small kitchen and dining area, and then the small bedroom he now sat in. He watched his love, yes that's what she was to him already, come and go from consciousness; the more painful times coming faster and harder now. Bella's screams pierced through the cabin walls.

Edward sat there through it all, only moving to try and soothe her, the task seemingly impossible. He listened to the erratic heartbeat, picking up pace and stuttering. In her quiet moments he could hear the two men in the other room discussing the unfortunate circumstances Edward had brought upon them.

In the dead of the night, he listened to the cooing of an owl as it landed lightly on the roof outside; its talons scraping softly as it latched onto his perch.

And then he heard nothing as Bella arched off the bed and her heart stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

The silence that filled the cabin was immediate and seemed to drag on forever, as the light shone in that morning, at least in Edward's mind. He had been with Bella all night until her heart stopped beating in the growing light of the day. The two men ceased their discussions in the other room, their ears perked for signs of life from the young woman. Or more accurately, signs of immortal life. It was a crucial moment, waiting to see if she would indeed turn into a vampire or if the transformation would prove too much for her.

Edward watched as her skin turned alabaster, the skin visibly hardening, and the luster of her brunette hair becoming brighter. He was in awe of her beauty before, but even more so now. He longed to reach out and touch her, but refrained. Instead, he inched his way slowly closer, not wanting to frighten her when she awoke. After all, he wasn't sure how she would take her sudden loss of humanity.

The nonexistence of pain was the first thing Bella noticed before she opened her eyes. After an entire night and morning of being trapped inside her burning body with no way of relief, Bella was very aware of its absence. It was a very pleasant reprieve.

She took a moment to get her bearings, listening to the sounds around her. At first, there was nothing, and then what sounded like breathing; one breath very near, two more a little farther away. The next moment, it was as if someone had turned the volume back on, like a television after the mute button was pushed again.

The birds were chirping nearby, and she could hear their distinct call as many of them hit her ear at once. She heard the sound of water running from a bit farther away, as if she was by a stream. And farther still, her ear heard the low hum of a car driving on a paved highway. It was so different from her normal setting that she longed to open her eyes and see where she was, so she could equate those sounds to the sights.

All the while, though, she was also wondering how much she drank the night before. This was a hangover like no other.

She took a shaky breath and wondered at the sensation. It felt bizarre to her, almost as if it wasn't necessary, but then she grabbed her throat with both hands as it burned like someone had stuck a hot poker inside her mouth. Panicked, Bella's eyes flew open and she anxiously surveyed her surroundings.

Everything seemed so clear to her, at least visually; she still had no clue where she was, though, as she didn't recognize anything at all. Immediately above her was the wooded ceiling of some type of cabin, the grain so clear she could count each one. The dust mites that filtered in through the bright sunshine were as clear as day, not as muted as they normally were to her. She heard a small intake of breath and turned her head to see who it was next to her.

While her eyes took in the unsurpassed beauty of the man sitting beside her, her body went into defense mode and she flew off the bed, throwing her body against the wall behind her. It all happened so quickly, and she was amazed she could still take in this man before her while moving at the speed of light.

His copper hair was in disarray, his jaw ruggedly handsome, but it was his eyes that stuck out the most to her; their amber color penetrating into her soul.

"Bella, it's okay. I won't hurt you," the gorgeous man crooned, and it all came flooding back to her, the memories from the night before playing like a home movie in her head.

She recalled with sudden clarity, her night at the bar for Bobby Foster's concert. The flirting with this ethereal stranger and a few others. Her missing camera and the trip to retrieve it. The surprise of finding this man in the parking lot and the intense attraction that quickly followed. The passionate kissing, and then the intense burning sensation she felt for what seemed like days.

The thing that wasn't so clear was how the hell she got here, in this cabin, and why everything around her seemed acutely more accurate and slow-paced. And why she had felt so miserable before. Was it some drug or an intense fever which made her feel that way? She had no idea, but she was going to get some answers and get the hell out of here as soon as possible.

"What happened? Where am I, and how did I get here?" she asked; her eyes darting nervously back and forth around the room. The panic in her voice was obvious, and Edward was worried what would happen when she found out the truth.

The sound of clothing rustling alerted Bella to the other two men, who were now standing in the doorway of the room. One appeared a bit older than Bella, possibly in his thirties, and who was extremely handsome. The other man looked like your typical hermit living in the woods, but his eyes were sharp and his stature belied his frail appearance.

Seeing those two men poised to strike at any moment sent Bella into a flight or fight mode, her instincts taking over before her brain could even process it. With her back against the wall, there was only one place left to go. Bella leaped effortlessly onto the bed, her body coiled to pounce, but to which attacker she wasn't sure.

As her eyes darted quickly to the two men and the younger man in front of her, she let out a hiss of fierceness she had never once heard from herself before. There was a sharp pain on her lips and when she licked them she did not taste blood but something much different. Her hand flew to her mouth and she could feel her teeth, razor sharp against her skin, as her throat burned flaming hot again.

The shock lasted only a mere second until the younger man, Edward, she suddenly recalled, moved a hand slightly in her direction. Her body took over and she pounced. There was only one thought in her mind.

Self-preservation.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Bella's awake! Thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it how you expected it to turn out? *giggles* And yes, I do believe that hot vampire sex can give you at least two orgasms during the ride! Lol. Hey, it's the "majesty of sex" and all that, right?

* * *

Bella's flight from the bed onto Edward was sudden. She barely had a chance to think the thought and she was there. She remotely recalled him crying out her name, but it all happened so quickly she couldn't have stopped herself if she tried.

One arm was around his head, the other wrapped around his shoulder as she deftly made her way behind him. A scuffle of shoes from the other two men reminded her she had more than one threat in the room. She tightened her grip on Edward's head, hoping she could use him as leverage for her own life.

The older men stepped closer and Bella brought her face closer to Edward's neck, her hands tightening around him.

"Keep away from me!" she yelled at them, her eyes continuing to dart back and forth like a caged animal. "I don't want to hurt anyone, but I will if I have to."

Bella had no idea how she was so certain she could harm this strong man in her arms, but she could feel it deep in her bones.

The blonde man turned his kind eyes on to her and said, "We're here to help you, Bella. Not hurt you."

For a moment Bella was confused. He seemed to be genuinely telling the truth. And in that second of insecurity she took a deep mouthful of air, breathing in the scent of the handsome man she held so close. It was her undoing.

Her senses were on overload, as well as her memories. _His warm body pressed up against hers. His fingers on her face, his tongue attacking her mouth._ Her own mouth watered at the thought, recalling the taste of him on her tongue.

She couldn't take it anymore, even though the entire process lasted only half a second at most. Bella moved her hand from his head down to his neck, pushing it down to expose more of it to her. Her tongue snaked out, her brain no longer in control, and she licked him from shoulder to jaw. She nipped roughly at his jaw line and under his ear, wanting to feel every part of him with her lips.

Edward let out a moan. One moment he thought he would have to fight off a newborn vampire. The next, he was completely aroused and at Bella's mercy.

The moan was all Bella needed to hear and she skillfully flipped Edward around, pinning him to the wall. The shaking of the wood structure was oblivious to Bella as she began her attack on Edward's lips. The feel of them soft and hard at the same time, molding to her every move. His hands snaked up around her back and brought the two even closer together.

Bella barely heard a throat clear behind her as she ground her hips into Edward's.

"Well, it looks like you can handle things from here, Edward," Demetri said, a smile heard in his voice. "We'll be, uh, somewhere outside if you need us."

Both Carlisle and Demetri chuckled as they made their way out of the small cabin, knowing Edward was in good hands. Neither of them really wanted to be around to hear it though, so they picked up some poles lying by front door and headed to the creek.

Edward knew deep down he should stop Bella's assault and try to explain to her what happened and why he did it. But it wasn't his brain that was ruling the roost at the moment, which was precisely what got him into this predicament in the first place. Edward shook his head at the thought, knowing there was nothing more he could do about the events that changed Bella's life so drastically.

His hands moved up Bella's now hardened back and took purchase in her wavy brunette hair; it was even more lustrous than before. Bella whimpered when he took hold and turned her head, granting Edward more entrance into her warm, wet mouth. She thought briefly for a moment how strange it was she didn't feel the need to catch her breath.

Edward took her moment of weakness and stepped closer to her, guiding her gently to the bed. Her knees hit the edge of it and he lightly pushed her shoulders down, forcing her to sit. Bella was done with the niceties, not that she really had any from the beginning of this encounter, and she grabbed his shirt, pulling him roughly on top of her.

Hands roamed once again and hips thrust up to meet each other, searching for the friction they both desired. Bella's hands scraped roughly on Edward's back, causing his shirt to be torn to shreds. When her hands went back up his shirt she could feel the holes, she hurriedly seized one in each hand and ripped the shirt off his back.

For a brief instant she marveled at her strength, but with the sight of Edward shirtless it was all but forgotten. The man before her was certainly not human; at least not one Bella ever had the pleasure of seeing. His broad chest and chiseled abs seemed to sparkle in the sunlight streaming through the cabin window. Bella let her gaze lower as she followed it down to his hips and the smattering of hair that led to the place she suddenly longed to see. Her eyes flicked back to his face; his eyes were filled with lust, but there was a boyish grin on his face.

"See something you like?" he asked with a smirk. All Bella could do was nod, the hormones coursing through her body were like none she had ever experienced. She hurriedly sat up to remove her top, but Edward beat her to it.

His hands lovingly caressed her sides as he slid her top up and over her, tossing the garment to the side. Next he tackled her bra while attending to each breast with his tongue. Bella squirmed underneath him, loving every moment but wanting so much more.

"I need you," she panted out, her hands reaching for his jeans.

"Maybe, I should take care of that," he said, catching her hands in one of his. "I only brought the one pair with me."

Bella could still feel the burning in her throat, but the sensation was dulled by the scorching in her groin. She flexed her hips and shimmied out of her panties, not bothering to remove her short skirt. Edward was already bare before her and he gently slipped her underwear down her legs, tossing them with the rest of his clothing.

His hooded eyes swept over her body, enjoying her spread out beneath him but also with a question in his eye. He wanted to make sure she was ready for this, not that he could really turn back now anyway.

Her slight nod was all he needed and he slammed into her, the bed creaking and the headboard slamming up against the wall with each thrust. Eventually, the small bed collapsed underneath them and Bella let out a giggle. Edward just smirked at her and brought his hand down between them to help her climax.

Bella came hard, her insides squeezing around Edward's rock-hard cock and still he pounded into her. The second time Bella came she was seeing stars and felt Edward pulse inside her, finally collapsing on top of her, both of them sated.

It was the best sex she had ever had in her entire existence.

Of at least that she was absolutely certain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twilight owned by S. Meyer. Beta'd by Midnight Cougar.

* * *

Bella lay in Edward's arms on top of the lopsided, demolished bed and marveled at the intensity of her passion where Edward was involved. It seemed she had no self-control when it came to that man. In fact, everything seemed so intense since the moment she had woken up alone earlier that morning. Bella took a deep breath and felt the scorching pain in her throat again.

Edward took no notice as he lay in bed with Bella. He knew if he had a beating heart, it would be racing right now. Edward had sex with other vampires before, but they all paled in comparison. He really should have known how amazing it was going to be, since his first physical attraction to her was so strong. But the other thing that would cause his heart to race were the soon to be questions he knew were waiting to be unleashed inside of Bella. He steeled himself for the firing squad, surely headed his way.

The one thing Edward _was_ thankful for was that although humans knew about vampires, their knowledge of killing one was flawed. There was no way Bella knew she would have to tear off Edward's limbs and then burn them to destroy him. It would be painful if she was able to do the former, but he would survive. Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that.

Outside of the cabin walls, Carlisle and Demetri were still within hearing range. Unfortunately, for them. Carlisle knew that while Bella was focused on her raging libido at the moment, it wouldn't last long. He wanted to be close enough to come to Edward's aid if need be. Demetri had no qualms about leaving Edward to his demise after the reckless stunt he had pulled with the human girl, but Carlisle insisted. He and Edward had been friends for decades and he wasn't about to change that now.

The fire in Bella's throat reminded her she still needed answers, and this time she would not be swayed, even by her own physical desires. Her hand flew to her throat, and she massaged it softly, hoping to alleviate some of the pain. She turned her head to face Edward and what she saw in his eyes scared her to death.

She closed her eyes, unable to look at the love and adoration pouring out of his without losing all of her mental capabilities.

"Edward, what happened to me?" she whispered into the quiet room, her fear was almost palpable.

Edward brought his fingers to Bella's arms, drawing light circles of comfort up and down her pale, marbled skin. The hope was that he could soothe both of them through this uncomfortable and likely volatile conversation.

"I think maybe I should tell you about me first," Edward spoke softly. "You see, my driver's license says I'm twenty-six years old, and I am. It's just that I've been twenty-six for a long time."

Bella's entire body stiffened in Edward's arms, wondering exactly where he was going with this and what in the world he meant.

"I'm not sure I understand. How long _have_ you been twenty-six?"

Her voice held an edge to it and Edward let out a sigh. "Um, for about eighty-five years. Bella, I'm a vampire."

Bella shot straight up, her plump, naked breasts bouncing as she did. It was all Edward could do to keep focused on her angry and confused face, but Bella was unaware of his eyes flickering back and forth.

"What the fuck do you mean, you're a vampire?" she yelled at him, her face burning with ire. It was the sign the other men had been waiting for to come back into the cabin. And they did so quickly but stealthily, not wanting to alert Bella to their presence.

Edward's hand flew to his hair in frustration, pulling the ends so hard if he was human he wouldn't have had any hair left. He sat up slowly, reached toward the side of the bed and threw Bella her shirt. He was in no mood to share her body with anyone, especially those two old geezers.

Bella stared at Edward incredulously, holding the shirt in her hand and waiting for him to continue. He signaled to her to get dressed as he reached for his pants. It was the only item of clothing that wasn't mauled to pieces. It was then she remembered the others who were here earlier and she slid her shirt over her head and slipped on her panties. The rest, she could care less about at this moment.

"I'm a vampire. I was bitten when I was twenty-six and Carlisle helped me through the transformation. I don't usually feed on humans, though. We are, what you might call, vegetarians. We feed on animal blood."

Bella's eyes were as wide as they could possibly go. As soon as Edward mentioned animal blood, her senses went into overdrive again, her throat burning. It was as if, by mere mention of the blood, she could smell it everywhere. Not in the cabin, obviously, but outside in the creatures that roamed freely.

"What does this have to do with me?" she asked quietly, already dreading the answer, her hand at her fiery throat once again. Edward noticed the gesture and knew it was time to move this conversation along. The last thing he needed was for Bella to be overcome by her thirst and take off after an unsuspecting hiker.

"You are one of us now, too," he told her, hanging his head in shame at what he had done. "I lost control when I was kissing you in the parking lot and bit you. I'm so, so very sorry."

"No. It's impossible, I can't be. No, it's not true," Bella stuttered; if she didn't believe it then it wouldn't be so. Even though every fiber in her being knew the words to be true.

"It is I'm afraid. And we need to get you fed soon, before you do something rash."

"Something rash? Are you kidding me?" Bella's voice raised back into a yell. "You're lucky I don't kill you right now, because I'm pretty sure I could do some serious damage."

Edward nodded meekly, his eyes boring holes into the hardwood floor of the cabin. "I know Bella, and I promise we can talk about this later, but don't you feel thirsty at all? We need to take care of that soon."

As soon as the words left his mouth, her own was flooded with venom. Every woodland animal outside was calling to her and she hung her head in defeat.

"Fine, but this discussion is not over." She gave Edward a pointed look, turned her back to him and pulled on her skirt. She was not going to look for food wearing only a shirt and panties. No matter what she had become.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Crouched behind the brush, small sounds of forest life could be heard all around her, but all Bella was focused on was the petite four-legged creature in the middle of the luscious meadow. Its unsuspecting head was lowered, nibbling freely on the green grass and purple flowers that grew there. The second it heard the crack of twigs underneath Bella's foot at her sudden movement, it was too late. The doe only had time to cock her head at the danger before Bella was upon her.

The adrenaline was once again coursing through Bella's body; she could feel it in her veins as the venom flooded, eager to consume the blood beating through her prey. When Edward gave her the signal, her feet raced forward, faster than lightening, and at the final second she pounced on her target.

She landed with a graceful thud on the cool ground, her arms quickly wrapped around the deer's body. Bella tackled the beast to the meadow floor and sunk her razor sharp teeth into its neck, the blood immediately sating her thirst. She took long pulls of the liquid as the deer's life force ebbed beneath her, its eyes begging for the end to come.

Noticing there was nothing left for Bella to consume, Edward placed a gentle hand on her arm, willing her to stop her intake. The growl that emanated from Bella's lips shocked her, as her body pulled the dead carcass closer to her involuntarily. Edward withdrew his hand quickly and put both hands up in surrender.

"Bella, there's no more here. You've drained her." He spoke quietly but assuredly, willing Bella to let go of the animal she clung to so desperately. "We'll find you more. I promise."

When Bella finally looked down at the deer in her arms, she opened her mouth as if to let out a scream. She was shocked to see her hands wrapped so tightly around it, her arms and clothes covered in dirt and blood.

Before she could make a sound, Edward placed his hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear.

"Don't make any loud noises. You'll scare the others away."

He dropped his hand slowly as both he and Bella listened to the soft sound of paws walking farther into the woods. They sat there silently and Bella was amazed at how intimate hunting had become, the two of them sitting so closely, their bodies pressed up to one another.

"See, I told you it wouldn't be so bad," Edward spoke quietly, his eyes filled with adoration once again. "You were wonderful."

"It was better than I thought it would," Bella conceded. "And it didn't taste all that bad."

Edward chuckled. "Well, the best type of blood you're not getting. Not if I can help it."

Bella immediately cringed at the thought, and then realized it didn't sound so bad after all. She couldn't believe she would even fathom the thought of taking a human life.

As if Edward could read her mind, he placed a hand on hers and squeezed. "It will get easier, Bella. With time, I promise, it gets easier."

It was the reminder of how permanent this whole situation was that brought the rage back to the forefront of her mind. She pushed the disgusting animal off her lap and watched it fly a few feet away, before she turned her body to the man who had ruined her life.

The suddenness of her change in attitude left Edward unprepared and he landed on the hard ground with Bella on top of him. Her legs straddled his lap, and in other circumstances he might have enjoyed it, but the anger in her eyes frightened him a bit.

"I don't want it to get easier!" she yelled, beating down on his chest with her fists as she spoke each word. "I want it to go away! In fact, I wish it never happened!"

He lay there silently, taking everything she had to give, knowing he deserved it and much worse. It tore his heart in two to watch how this tormented her, to see how his stupidity affected this beautiful woman in front of him. He wished he were human so he could feel the pain of each punch and let tears fall from his eyes. Instead, he lay there in defeat and guilt, letting her pound away at him.

Finally, Bella grew tired of her unending assault and collapsed frustrated on to Edward's chest.

"I can't even get upset properly if no tears pour out," she said into his shirt grumpily and sighed. "What else can't I do?"

"Let's not focus on what you can't do at the moment," he answered her, tentatively bringing his hands up to her back. When she didn't resist he moved them slowly up and down, trying to bring her some comfort. "The strength you have right now as a newborn vampire is more than any human alive, along with speed. It's quite an adrenaline rush, actually."

Bella gave him a wary look; did he really think she would be interested in that?

"Well, you already found out how amazing vampire sex is," he said with a chuckle, and she hit him playfully on the chest once again. "You should try out your other strengths. Besides, aren't you still thirsty?"

"I am now that you mentioned it."

"How about I show you where there are some mountain lions for you to hunt? They taste much better than deer, anyway."

Bella conceded; the never ending thirst brought to the forefront of her mind yet again.

Edward took off in a run and motioned for Bella to follow him, the two racing far into the forest area around them, watching the trees and landscape pass them by in a blur.

It was exhilarating.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit better that time? She is angry but has so many feelings and her new lifestyle to deal with as well. As always, let me know your thoughts!


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Her legs dangling freely in the air, Bella enjoyed the view from her precarious perch atop the mountainside. Both she and Edward sat there for a while in companionable silence, Bella's earlier blood rage long since worn off with her last kill.

The mountain lion certainly quenched her thirst much better than the deer. And having both of them within a short time didn't hurt either.

"It's absolutely breathtaking up here," she spoke quietly, her eyes taking in the forest trees as far as she could see. The sun was starting to set, filling the sky with hues of orange and red.

"It really is," Edward replied back. "It's nice to get away from the city life for a while and satisfy your thirst at the same time."

Edward had never been to Demetri's before, but he had come to this forest to hunt. It was the nearest secluded area with the best game and he often came here for a quick meal.

"So those other two men are vampires too?" Bella asked in disbelief; her mind starting to put all of the pieces together as she came to grips with this new species. "Even the old guy? How is that possible?"

Edward nodded his head and continued, "It seems Demetri was turned very late in life. Of his own choosing actually, which is quite rare, but he asked for it and Carlisle accepted."

"Why would anyone ask for this?" Bella questioned incredulously. She couldn't fathom any scenario where she would want to become a monster.

Edward stole a glance at Bella, and even though her voice held a tint of disgust, her stature was poised, curiosity flooding her face. He looked back out to the horizon as he spoke.

"He was dying, which isn't unusual to turn on your deathbed, but Demetri's lifespan was uncertain. You see, Demetri had cancer and it was spreading quickly. He begged Carlisle to change him."

"But I don't understand how becoming a vampire would help?"

"When a vampire transformation takes place the venom that fills the body not only marbleizes your skin and crystallizes it for immortality, but it also heals your wounds…inside and out. Demetri took a huge chance that it would heal the cancer which would eventually kill him anyway, and came out of it completely cured."

Bella was in shock as she heard this tragic story with a somewhat happy ending. She still couldn't imagine choosing this life, but if there was no other choice apart from death, then maybe she would have. But there was no reason to dwell on such thoughts, she hadn't chosen and would never get the opportunity to do so.

She let out a small sigh. "I'm glad it worked out for him. It must be pretty amazing to know you will never be sick again."

"For Demetri it was an easy choice, and he continues to live his life pretty much exactly how he did before becoming a vampire. He just doesn't cook the meat of the animals he kills anymore."

Bella was deep in thought for several minutes, the two of them watching the sun set and the sky darken with the sharpest of eyes. It was incredible to listen to the forest coming alive with the night life. Animals settling in their homes, owls hooting in the distance, and bats flying low over head.

"Why me?" Bella asked Edward quietly. "If you don't usually drink human blood, why did you drink mine?"

It was Edward's turn to sit in silence for a moment, trying to think of the easiest way to explain it. Until the other day, it was all but a myth, even to him. He never had the desire to drink someone's blood so intensely before meeting Bella.

"At first I wasn't sure," Edward spoke slowly; he didn't want to scare her away any more. "I felt drawn to you in a physical sense; even though I knew it was dangerous. I had human interactions in the past, but they were few and far between. I was always careful not to go too far, physically or otherwise. "

Something about Edward's tone made Bella intrigued. He was so calm, yet passionate as he spoke.

"But with you," he glanced briefly in her direction, "it was different. It was as if your blood and your body were calling to me. I had no control over it, your blood was the sweetest scent I had ever smelled and I longed to consume it."

He paused for a moment, remembering the night that changed both of their lives forever. Her, with her undesired transformation. Him, with the guilt that came with it and the hope that she would someday forgive him.

"My people call it 'la tua cantante' and I, for one, never believed it existed. Until now, that is."

"What does it mean?" she whispered softly.

"It means, 'your singer' and it is said that the human's blood calls only to you. I thought it was merely a fairy tale told to bring hope of love to vampires. But Carlisle and I both agree that is the reason I lost control that night. I was powerless."

Against her will, Bella started to feel her insides soften toward this man. She looked down at her lap, unable to make eye contact as she spoke. "I know what you mean."

Edward's eyes flashed to hers, but all he could see were her eyelashes covering her beautiful alabaster cheeks. Dare her words bring the hope he so much desired? He knew she was meant to be his mate, the only person he would share his life with for all eternity. But would she feel the same? Would she want to stay with? He still wasn't sure how well she was handling all of this change. Her mood swings were practically giving him whiplash.

Finally, she looked up into his searing, yellow eyes. "I feel the same way about you. You are my singer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le sigh. I love these guys! And I love you guys reading and reviewing too! And I really love Midnight Cougar who encourages me and makes me smile with her notes.
> 
> Only a couple chapters left!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twilight owned by S. Meyer. Beta'd by Midnight Cougar.

* * *

Before Edward had time to process her words, Bella jumped off the cliffside they had been sitting on and into the valley below. Not knowing if she wanted to be followed, but also aware of what might happen if he left her unattended, Edward took the leap himself.

Landing lithely on the ground below, he couldn't help but wonder at the ease to which Bella was becoming accustomed to her new life. Whether she liked it or not. She had amazing control over her actions for a newborn vampire. Edward had never seen anything like it before. Not that he was around newborns all that often, but still, it was very unheard of from what he'd seen in the past and learned from Carlisle.

While Edward was having this time of reflection, his eyes and ears were scanning the area for signs of Bella. She hadn't seemed upset when she left, but as abrupt as it had been he wasn't quite sure. Hearing a small snapping of twigs to his left, he took off in a run making sure to keep his footsteps light.

Following the scent he'd picked up and the few sounds that Bella left as she raced around the woods, Edward finally came to a stop in the meadow where he first led Bella to hunt. What he saw took his breath away.

In the middle of the tall grass stood Bella, still as could be, standing in a spot of moonlight. She stood with her marble skin shining in the evening glow as she craned her neck to look at the stars. It was the most beautiful sight Edward had ever seen.

Slowly, as not to frighten her, Edward crossed the meadow in long strides. He knew that Bella could hear him now. She no longer had her insensitive mortal hearing and his steps would not cause her any alarm. He reached her and slid his arms around her waist, guiding her body so her back molded to his front.

Bella relaxed infinitesimally and let out a small sigh. She realized in the last several minutes that no matter how strange and infuriating this new lifestyle was, somehow this man was a part of her future. She couldn't fight it back in the parking lot of the concert, nor in the mere moments when she awoke from her transformation. There was no point trying to deny it now, and she didn't want to try anymore.

The contented sigh Bella let out was all the encouragement Edward needed and he began to place cold, tender kisses on her head and down to her collarbone. She moved her head to grant him easier access and he proceeded to follow his trail back up to her ear, biting gently as he went.

It was too much for newborn Bella to take, her senses once again on overdrive. She spun quickly around and attacked his mouth with her own, her hands roaming roughly up and down Edward's body. She pushed him to the ground easily, needing the friction her body so quickly craved.

"Hey Bella, you're a lot stronger than me right now," Edward murmured from below her. "Try not to break me, okay?"

Bella nodded mutely, the desire coursing through her as strong as the one to feed mere hours ago. She felt as if she would never be satisfied, physically or sexually. Her hand continued to roam over his broad, bare chest. Lightly she moved her fingers, heeding his warning about her strength.

Edward let out a hiss as she grazed over his nipple with her nails. Just watching this goddess sitting on top of him caused unspeakable sensations to flow through his body and led to his dick becoming impossibly hard. He marveled at the way his granite body part could turn even more to stone. He moved Bella slightly so her warm center was right over his awaiting erection.

This damn skirt would have to go, he thought; giving it a tug and watching it rip in two.

The swift movement was the most erotic thing Bella had ever seen and she began to rub her body vigorously on the hard bulge below her. Before the friction could cause Edward to lose any more articles of clothing, he rapidly moved Bella from him and removed his jeans. Bella whimpered at the loss of contact, but no sooner had she thought about it, she was once again sitting on top of Edward; his cold, hard length pressed up against her.

Removing the last barrier between them, and effectively ruining Bella's panties, Edward ripped those off her as well and buried himself inside her. He let out a loud moan of pleasure, and Bella immediately began grinding herself on to him. The pleasure was even more intense than the first time, to both of their surprise.

After several minutes, Edward couldn't take it any longer and he flipped her on the ground so he was hovered above her. His relentless pounding into her soft, warm center never wavered through it all, and quickly Bella was pulsing around him. After almost a hundred years of looking for his perfect mate, Edward was in pure ecstasy, and with a few more thrusts his body convulsed as he came deep inside her.

The two lay in the moonlit meadow for a while, just enjoying the stillness of it all. The love Edward felt for Bella since the moment he met her was etched on his marble face, and Bella was beginning to feel hers looked the same. She had a permanent grin on her face now that she had accepted her fate. She was still unsure of this new life and what the future held, but she understood now this was her destiny.

Finally Edward spoke, breaking the quiet that surrounded them. "I guess we should head back soon. Don't want Carlisle to start a hunting party."

"Yeah, that might be a bit embarrassing, to be caught in this position a second time in one day," Bella said lightheartedly.

"They know how young, vampire love is and how it affects the ones involved. Well, Carlisle anyway. He met his mate, Esme, years ago."

"Mate? Is that what I am?" Bella asked, unsure of what this title meant. It was a bit different than boyfriend-girlfriend in the human world. Or even spouse, for that matter.

"It is if you would like to be," Edward told her, hoping he hadn't finally scared her off. "Bella, you are the only one for me. There will never be another like you in a thousand years."

Bella thought for a moment, but the answer was crystal clear. The words that she spoke in the parking garage seemed to be even more appropriate now.

"I'm yours, Edward."


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Bella and Edward walked hand in hand, slowly through the ever darkening woods, back toward Demetri's cabin. There were still many things to discuss, but Edward was more than thankful the most important one was decided.

Bella was his. Forever and always.

It warmed his cold body to the core, his soul felt lighter than it ever had. He had found the one thing he never knew he even wanted. Finding a mate hadn't been on his list of priorities. Edward saw the love Carlisle and Esme shared, but he enjoyed living life as a single man. Of course, there were times he was lonely, but he had always found things to keep himself occupied. Listening to live music was one of them. And it ended up being the one thing that changed his life for the better.

Edward glanced over at the beautiful woman beside him; she was amazing the way she handled the change. Not only the actual transformation, but the complete life adjustment.

Feeling his eyes on her, Bella turned and returned his gaze, giving his marble hand a light squeeze. She was trying to remember that at the moment she was stronger than him. The thought was powerful and it went straight to her raging libido. It seemed her thirst for blood was easier to control than her desire for this gorgeous man beside her. She tried to quell those yearnings for the time being, knowing they needed to return to the other men soon.

When the cabin came in to sight, Edward pulled Bella closer to his side and kissed the top of her head. Bella reveled at the intimacy of it all and quietly hummed her enjoyment of his tender gesture.

"We need to let Carlisle and Demetri know the immediate danger has passed and that we are both fine," Edward told her softly. "And then I think you and I need to talk some more."

Bella nodded her approval of the plan, but asked the one question his words brought to mind. "Um, was I the immediate danger?" Her eyes were downcast as she spoke softly, feelings of embarrassment and guilt coursing through her.

Edward gently took her chin in his fingers and tugged her face to look at his. "Hey, you are handling this new life better than anyone I have ever heard of. There is no need to be ashamed."

He kissed her quickly on the lips and clasped his hand in hers once again, dragging them both inside the cabin. It wasn't like his fellow vampires couldn't hear them coming, or their conversation outside, but it was still polite to speak to them face to face nonetheless.

"It's good to see you two both made it back unscathed," Carlisle said as they entered the small living room. Demetri didn't make any acknowledgment that Bella and Edward had returned. He continued to go about his business as if they weren't even there at all.

"I think we got over the first hurdle, but we still have a few more technicalities to work out." Edward gave Bella's hand a squeeze while he spoke, hoping to calm her insecurities. Newborn vampire emotions were a roller coaster of a ride, one he remembered all too well.

"But I wanted to thank you, both of you, for everything you've done to help Bella and me through this time of transition. It truly meant the world to me, knowing I had your support," Edward continued.

The snort from Demetri wasn't all that quiet, but Edward chose to ignore it. He had only just met the man, but had come to learn he was one of few words.

"Yes, thank you both for taking me in," Bella said timidly. "I'm sorry to be an inconvenience. We'll leave as soon as possible."

Carlisle came around to stand before Bella, stopping only briefly to lay a firm hand on Edward's shoulder, acknowledging his kind words. "Bella, as much as Demetri would love to have his home back to himself, there are a few more minor details before that can happen."

"Which is why Bella and I need to talk, so we can get everyone back to their own lives. We just wanted to check in with you and give our thanks. We'll be outside if you need us."

Settling themselves on an old, wooden porch swing outside the cabin, Bella and Edward snuggled close, his arm around her shoulders. It was astonishing how well she fit into his side; they were the perfect companions.

"Bella," he said to her peacefully, stroking her glossy hair. "We need to decide where we are going to go after we leave here."

"Why can't we go to one of our places?" Bella asked, confused. It was a simple enough solution in her mind.

"Baby, you're not quite ready yet to be around humans," Edward answered her. "And your friends are going to be worried about you. They might already be looking for you. Our best option, at this point, is to go somewhere remote for a while."

"Oh shit! I didn't even think about that!" Bella exclaimed, her body jolting upright in a flash. "Do you think I could call them? At least to let them know I'm okay?"

"Yes, I think that would be fine, but we need to think up an excuse for why you won't be around for some time."

"Can't I just say I met the man of my dreams and he swept me off my feet?" Bella asked with a teasing tone.

"Hmmm, something like that," Edward said quietly, but Bella heard the shame in his voice immediately.

"Don't," she said sternly, and his eyes flashed up to hers. "Don't you dare feel guilty about this. No, it's not what I would have chosen, but we both know now there are some things beyond our control. And this apparently is one of them. So, let's embrace what we have and don't look back."

She took his face gently in her hands and looked deep into his amber eyes. The love that shone from her bright red ones was fierce, and Edward almost wanted to look away. But deep down he knew she was right and there was no point living the rest of eternity in remorse. He needed to seize the moment and relish in the fact he had found his mate, and she loved him unconditionally.

He brought his lips crashing down on hers, kissing her with everything he had in his soul. The passion he felt was met tenfold as Bella drove her tongue into Edward's mouth, their bodies melding as close as possible to one another's. Bella climbed onto Edward's lap, pressing the warmest part of her cold body to his impossibly hard dick, and then she began to rock her body over his erection. Bella moaned into Edward's mouth, her hands roaming, as Edward thrust up against her and she returned his actions even harder.

CRACK!

The sound of the swing breaking from the force of Bella's strength and the tumble to the ground caused both Bella and Edward to break in to a fit of giggles.

"You owe me a new damn swing!" Demetri called out from inside the cabin, his voice gruff and irritated.

"Sorry!" the twosome hollered back and began to laugh again. Edward rested his forehead on Bella's and smiled at the ease to which they had become so attuned.

It was in that moment, he knew no matter what the future held; the two of them could handle it together. All of his questions and concerns faded in to the background as he stared at the woman he loved.

"Thank you for making me the luckiest vampire alive, Bella." He leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss, so as not to ruin any more of Demetri's cabin.

Bella laughed as she answered, "Thank you for giving me the greatest birthday present ever. But there is one thing I still need?"

"What's that, baby?"

"A decent picture with Bobby Foster," she replied with a gleam in her eye.

"Let's wait on that one. We want to make sure the guy can play another gig after your visit." Edward chuckled as he spoke, watching Bella's look of horror cross over her face.

She hit him lightly on the shoulder and he winced. This vampire thing was going to take some getting used to. But she wouldn't change it for the world.

Best birthday ever, she thought, looking into the yellow eyes of the love of her life.

Her mate.

And she was more than happy to spend eternity with him.

She knew, in her now immortal heart, she'd found her happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is it. *sigh* We have come to the end of this little story! Thank you all so much for the love and support you've had from the beginning when it was a simple flashfic. Knowing you loved it and wanted more put a huge smile on my face and I hope you enjoyed the continuation.
> 
> Someone asked about a sequel, and at this time I don't see that happening. BUT, I could possibly do a futuretake or two. So keep this story on alert!
> 
> And lastly, but certainly not least, I want to thank Midnight Cougar for all of the love and devotion she puts in to every single one of my pieces. She is the peanut butter to my pretzel! I love you, lady!
> 
> OH! One more piece of info! I wrote a little something for the Age of Edward contest. Entries are still being posted and it's anonymous, so I can't tell you more than that. But head over there and check out the entries.


End file.
